


But Life's No Story Book

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>On some nights, Alex laced their fingers together before leaving, squeezing lightly and feeling the press of Spencer’s fingertips between her knuckles. And he would give her an odd sort of sideways smile and she would look away. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Life's No Story Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for my drabble challenge but it got too long! Beta'd by the lovely purewhitepage. :3

Alex helped ease her own loneliness, with her husband being away all the time, by meeting Spencer in the park to play chess underneath the afternoon sun. When it became cooler, they moved the ritual indoors, with Spencer inviting Alex to his apartment to play. Sometimes, he talked to her about his relationship with Maeve and sometimes, she told him about her conversations with her husband.  
  
On some nights, Alex laced their fingers together before leaving, squeezing lightly and feeling the press of Spencer’s fingertips between her knuckles. And he would give her an odd sort of sideways smile and she would look away.  
  
After Maeve died, Spencer withdrew some. And when he came back to work, returned to socializing, Alex took her wedding ring off before going up to his apartment. They didn’t play chess in the sun and sometimes, the extent of their interaction would be a pot of tea and she would page through an old Mathematics textbook as Spencer stared out the window.  
  
Alex didn't see Spencer outside of work while her husband was visiting D.C. for a week, and the BAU was lucky enough to have no pressing cases. But she would still see Spencer at the office, and on those days she would favor him with a small smile and give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. And Spencer would look up at her, a curious expression on his face.   
  
Alex tried to discern it, and could not.  
  
She returned to spending time with Spencer once John went back to Africa. Alex was sure that Spencer realized the reason she hadn’t come to see him while John was home. Spencer wasn’t bothered by her absence and invited her up again. She fiddled with the gold band on her ring finger and pretended to read through the equations as Spencer added cubes of sugar to his tea. He looked at her over the rim of his glass, dark eyes curious.  
  
“You smell different when he comes home,” Spencer noted. Which made Alex frown a little, but unconsciously, stopped playing with her ring.  
  
“I guess,” Alex’s response was noncommittal. Spencer did not press the issue.   

She resumed taking her ring off before seeing Spencer in his apartment. Sometimes, instead of books, he’d pull out an ancient VCR and put on some old, foreign movie. They’d sit on his leather couch, too close, and Alex focused more on the brush of his knee against her own and the warmth of their closeness more than the movie.  
  
“I miss Maeve,” he told her and rested his head on her shoulder. She put her arm around him without much hesitation, her hand coming up to card through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. She didn’t completely understand the loss he felt.  
  
“John’s in Ghana until July,” she informed him instead. Spencer made a little noise of acknowledgement.  
  
“I noticed you took your ring off,” he finally said. Alex sighed  and shook her head. 

They didn’t talk about it after that, and Alex tried to focus on the movie even when Spencer shifted slightly and his warm breath ghosted over her neck.  
  
The next time she came  to his apartment, she brought a bottle of  expensive wine. Spencer didn’t question that either, just rummaged around the kitchen.  
  
“I don’t have wine glasses.” Spencer smiled at her when he said it. Alex couldn’t really help but smile back at him.  
  
“We don’t have to be sophisticated, nothing wrong with drinking wine out of a coffee mug.”  
  
“Actually,” Spencer started and Alex grinned as he began explaining about the shape of wine glasses and how they helped the flavor of the wine in different ways.  
  
They drank the whole bottle while marathoning  the Original Series Star Trek movies. She was… startled, but not surprised, when at the end credits of the Voyage Home, he turned and kissed her. She kissed him back and she wasn’t entirely sure why.  
  
The night ended with him sprawled atop her; she could feel him hard through his slacks, and he kissed her deeply. She parted her lips and let him in, fingers clutching at his hair. They didn’t talk about it, even though the morning came and he was still sprawled on top of her. She promised herself it wouldn’t go further than that. But she didn’t think she should bring wine again.  
  
The next time, he kissed her while he was sober, pressed her back against the counter in his kitchenette, slim hands resting on her hips,  his body pressed against hers. She liked the feeling and the closeness. She knew she shouldn’t want it, except in all the ways that she does, and Spencer made it increasingly difficult to keep her resolve.  
  
Alex palmed him through his slacks and he whimpered. “I’ve never…” He started and she silenced him with another kiss. She could feel it when she made him come,  harsh breath against her lips and the way his body shuddered. When it was over, she kissed him again to keep him from trying to talk about it. And she left before he had even finished changing.  
  
They ate out with the team and Morgan bragged about some conquest from the night before. Hotch told him that he should not kiss and tell,  and Rossi pressed for details. Spencer quietly admitted to her that he’d never gone that far and Alex wondered if she should do something about that.  
  
She decided that yes, she should, and planned for the moment. The next time he invited Alex to his apartment, she didn’t let him turn on the television or make tea.  
  
“I’m lonely too,” Alex admitted to him and Spencer looked at her with wide eyes. But he didn’t protest when she pushed him down on the couch. It was not exactly how she expected it to be. Spencer was tentative, but  not frightened, as  his hands moved over her body. He had nice hands, soft and dexterous. She guided him through -  he knew the technical aspects, if not the practical applications. It was surprisingly easy to whisper corrections to him, to where his touch felt more natural and fluid.  
  
He wanted to go all the way and she rode him on the couch, hands clutched at the leather upholstery as the zipper on his slacks pressed against her skin. Praise spilled from his lips like he was worshipping her. She eventually moved her hands to his shoulders and his settled on her hips and she cried out when she came and it felt so good, she was shaking by the end of it.  
  
Alex kissed him before she left. She put her wedding ring back on when she left his apartment, staring down at it as she stood on the street. She knew she couldn’t go back  there again. She couldn’t trust herself. 

Spencer doesn’t ask why she doesn’t come to his apartment anymore, and nothing has really changed between them. Spencer, if nothing else, is far too professional for that.    
  
But she can no longer look at him without remembering. 


End file.
